DW Alternative: Saison 9 -- Épisode 2: Mona
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Le Docteur se rend sur Terre pour accomplir une petite mission personnelle, mais il atterrit au mauvais endroit... Il se retrouve seul, sans TARDIS, sans outil, dans un pays qu'il ne connait presque pas. Tout ça, semble-t-il, à cause d'une étudiante...
1. Partie 1

« Bye, Mona! »

La jeune femme lança un "Tourlou!" au vendeur qui venait de la saluer après l'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte du magasin _Jeans Jeans Jeans_, tout en lui faisant un signe de main, puis elle continua sa route sur le trottoir, son sac à main et son sac de course tout deux tenus entre les mêmes doigts.

C'était une jeune étudiante, à n'en point douter, respirant la sympathie. Elle avait des cheveux longs d'un brun presque châtain, qui retombaient jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules. Son visage ovale souriait presque naturellement en ce samedi après-midi, et ses yeux bruns pétillaient à l'idée d'avoir quelques jeans plus légers pour le printemps qui était supposé s'affirmer de plus en plus ces jours-ci.

Mona avait à peine fait cinquante mètres qu'un étrange son l'atteignit, venant de sa droite. Un bourdonnement, qui se transformait progressivement en une respiration métallique, étouffée par les bruits de la ville autour d'elle et par les murs de briques des immeubles. Elle se tourna vers la droite, et comprit que ce bruit venait d'une petite ruelle d'une cinquantaine de mètres de long, perpendiculaire à la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et qui débouchait sur une rue parallèle, comme dans toute bonne ville d'Amérique du Nord qui se respecte. En regardant au-dessus de sa tête, l'acheteuse aperçut les panneaux indicateurs du croisement, accroché à un poteau électrique en bois. Elle était dans ce qui semblait être l'ancien croisement entre l'avenue Casgrain, et la ruelle Swiss. Ancien car le panneau était situé devant un large immeuble de briques, qui avait vraisemblablement remplacé une portion entière de la voie.

Une sorte de curiosité s'insinuait en Mona. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ce qui se passait. Elle traversa la chaussée de l'avenue Casgrain (qui n'était pas plus large et encore moins plus fréquentée qu'une simple rue), et rentra dans la ruelle. À droite il y avait le mur d'un bâtiment de briques marrons, et à gauche, une construction plus petite, en briques rouges. Les deux n'allait que jusqu'au milieu de la ruelle, mais l'immeuble s'achevait en une sorte de préau, d'espace vide, qui devait être utilisé pour décharger des camions ou des fourgons, supposait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle vit un homme sortir de ce "préau", marchant vers le parking situé dans la deuxième partie de la ruelle, à droite aussi.

« Oh... Je suis arrivé un poil trop tôt, il semblerait... lança-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sembla observer le grillage qui séparait le parking de la rue situé de l'autre coté, celle parallèle à "l'avenue", ainsi que de la ruelle, mais son regard s'arrêta sur la plaque d'immatriculation de la seule voiture présente sur le parking.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il recula, et tourna un peu son visage sur le coté, comme pour dévisager de loin le véhicule qui l'intriguait tant. Mona fit de même, instinctivement, revenant sur la petite avenue, prête à se cacher pour ne pas être vue. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, d'ailleurs.

Devant, l'homme arriva au niveau où s'arrêtait le grillage, et son crâne se tourna vers la rue de l'autre coté, où circulaient plusieurs voitures. Il se mit dans la ruelle et avança jusqu'au trottoir, puis tourna à droite et disparut du champ de vision de l'étudiante, passant devant des bâtiments. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis elle marcha jusqu'au "préau". C'était en effet une sorte de quai de chargement pour fourgon (vu qu'aucun camion ne pouvait rentrer dans la ruelle). Et au beau milieu se trouvait une cabine bleue.

Elle s'approcha, déposa ses sacs au sol, et la détailla un peu. Elle tourna autour, une fois, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière les fenêtres. Cependant, elles ne laissaient passer rien d'autre qu'une sorte de lumière orangée et chaleureuse. Mona ne put donc pas apercevoir l'intérieur. Ce qui était particulièrement frustrant pour elle. Elle voulait savoir d'où venait la lumière, et comment cette chose était apparue. Elle posa sa main sur l'un des battants de la porte, et ressenti alors une forme de chaleur à travers le bois. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, et l'instant après que cette pensée l'ait traversé, elle poussa le battant.

Une forte lumière s'échappa du bois sous sa main, alors que la porte résistait. Elle essaya d'enlever ses doigts de la cabine, mais ils étaient comme collés. Un bruit sourd s'échappa du TARDIS, et la respiration métallique s'empara des lieux, tandis que le vaisseau disparaissait en clignotant sous la main de la jeune fille.

\- Aaaah! À l'aide! Au s'cours! cria-t-elle.

\- Non, non, non, NON! hurla un homme derrière elle.

Le Docteur déboula dans la ruelle et courut jusqu'à la cabine, tout en cherchant dans les poches de son épaisse veste bleue-grise.

\- Aidez-moi, tabarnac! grogna Mona, alors qu'elle tirait sur son bras droit pour tenter de se décoller.

\- Je... Quoi!? »

L'alien n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre: la lumière sous la main de la jeune femme disparut brusquement, et celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. L'instant d'après, le TARDIS s'était totalement évaporé.

**.**

**Mona**

**PARTIE 1**

**.**

L'alien aida Mona à se relever, mais une fois que celle-ci fut sur ses deux pieds, elle eut le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas.

« V'z'êtes qui?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, vous savez. Après tout, vous avez réussi à déclencher le système de déplacement hostile du TARDIS.

\- Chu pas sûre d'comprendre, là...

\- Du moins, c'est une supposition. Il y avait une lumière sous votre main, non? Comme si le TARDIS avait réagi au contact de votre peau.

\- Mais j'm'en crisse de ça! Dîtes-moé qui vous z'êtes, oui?

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira face à ce langage à moitié inconnu auquel on le confrontait. Cela ressemblait à du français, mais sans la matrice de traduction du TARDIS, il devait s'en remettre à sa connaissance du seul français de France. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans ce pays.

\- Je suis le Docteur.

\- Docteur Qui?

\- Le Docteur tout-court. Et vous?

\- Moé? Pourquoi que j'vous l'dirais?

\- Et bien, je me suis présenté, non? Vous savez qui je suis, moi je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

\- Z'allez pas m'arnaquer, l'Doc "tout-court" qu'y dit... Y avait une boîte bleue just'icitte, et l'a disparu! C'tait la vôt', non? Les boîtes téléphoniques, ça disparaît pas comme ça!

\- Euh... Oui, oui, en effet. C'est bien ma cabine. Et elle a en effet disparue, juste après qu'une demoiselle inconnue l'ait touchée.

Il lança un regard insistant à l'étudiante, tout en rangeant la clef du TARDIS qu'il avait réussit à sortir de son costume. Face à lui, l'inconnue soupira, et ramassa ses sacs.

\- OK, j'vais vous l'dire. J'm'appelle Manon Boucher. Mais tout l'monde m'appelle Mona.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Manon "Mona" Boucher! répondit alors le Docteur en faisant un signe de tête.

\- Oué bin dîtes "Mona" tout court.

\- Bien sûr Mona. Maintenant, dîtes-moi, pourriez-vous apporter une preuve, autre que votre langage, au doute qui me torture l'esprit... Je ne suis pas au Nelson Square, à Londres, n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais z'êtes malade dans vot'tête, vous! s'exclama la jeune femme. Là on est à Montréal, Québec, Canada. J'vois ben qu'z'êtes pas d'ce coté d'l'Atlantique, mais faudrait pas m'prendre pour...

\- D'accord, d'accord! coupa le Seigneur du Temps. Je suis donc au Canada.

\- Au Québec!

\- Oui, au Québec, bien sûr. Sur Terre, donc. C'est déjà ça.

\- Ben oui, sur Terre! Nan mais z'allez pas me faire croire qu'v'z'êtes un alien, le Doc'. Chu pas Jos Beau!

\- Jos Beau?

\- Le Québ... Canadien moyen. Pasqu'le Québécois moyen yé moins moron. 'Fin n'empêche qu'chu pas twit, chais bien qu'les aliens ça existe pas.

Le Docteur croisa les bras et fixa Mona en arquant légèrement un sourcil, comme pour la mettre en défi.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi agressive avec les gens? Et butée, aussi?

\- Chu pas agressive! Bon, OK, un peu. Mais j'crois qu'jé mes raisons, non? Et en quoi chu butée?

\- À cause de ces "raisons", justement. Vous avez posé votre main sur une cabine vraisemblablement faîte en bois, et elle y est resté collée. Une lumière s'en est échappée, et la cabine a disparu, sous vos doigts, devant vous. Et l'idée que je sois un alien ne vous traverse même pas l'esprit... C'est sûr que vous n'êtes pas "Jos Beau".

\- Ouais ben la théorie du complot m'branche pas trop. J'pellete un peu dans les nuages, parfois, mais pas au point d'croire aux aliens.

\- Vous faîtes quoi avec les nuages?

\- Rien, oubliez, "monsieur l'alien".

\- Vous n'y croyez pas malgré tout ce que vous avez vu?

\- Bah... Je...

Mona se mordit la lèvre. Bien entendu qu'elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il était un extraterrestre. Mais l'idée l'avait tant dérangée qu'elle la refusait. Pourtant elle devait bien avouer que c'était crédible. Sauf qu'elle détestait avouer quelque chose lorsqu'elle l'avait renié juste avant.

\- Bon, OK... soupira-t-elle. Y a d'quoi douter. Mais z'êtes pas v'nu dans c'machin bleu, quand même? C't'un peu p'tit, non?

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Mona. Quoique vous puissiez penser, il n'y a qu'en ouvrant une porte que l'on sait ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté.

\- Au lieu d'jouer au philosophe, z'allez m'dire pourquoi vot'... capsule, elle s'est effacée comme ça?

\- Le TARDIS, c'est le nom de mon vaisseau, s'est dématérialisé au moment où vous l'avez touché, non? Donc vous êtes probablement la cause de cela. De plus, il ne s'est pas matérialisé bien loin de vous, je suppose. Alors qu'il était sensé m'amener à Londres.

\- Eh, j'ai rien fait, moé! se défendit l'étudiante.

\- Je vous crois. C'est pour ça que je vous m'intriguez. Si vous n'êtes qu'une simple terrienne, comment avez-vous pu faire ça?

Mona ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'extraordinaire dans sa vie, rien d'extraterrestre. Elle était parfaitement banale. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement impossible dans cette histoire. Pourtant tout s'était bien déroulé, elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle était debout, dans la ruelle Swiss, au beau milieu de Montréal, un sac de jeans à la main, face à un alien barbu qui se faisait appeler le Docteur. L'impossible était avec elle.

\- Bon, sinon, quel jour sommes-nous?

\- Le... le 4 avril.

\- De quelle année.

\- Ben 2015, tsé!

\- D... d'accord...

Le Docteur se caressa le menton avec nervosité. En plus des quelques milliers de kilomètres trop à l'ouest, la matérialisation avait eu lieu un an-et-demi trop tard. Le 2 Octobre 2013 était bien loin... En temps normal, il n'aurait été que très moyennement inquiété par ce genre de détail, mais Mona changeait tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec elle, et il devait absolument découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul.

\- Je dois contacter certaines personnes... Mais il me faudrait un ordinateur ou un téléphone.

\- Si c'est pour l'web, j'peux pas v'z'aider, y bug trop sur mon phone. Mais j'ai un portable chez nous.

\- Étant donné que c'est assez urgent, et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'internet... Vous me laisseriez aller chez voé? Euh, chez vous?

\- Oh, relax Doc'! J'va pas vous laisser entrer dans mon condo comme ça!

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous avez fait décoller mon TARDIS, oui ou non?

Mona soupira, et regarda l'alien droit dans les yeux, d'un regard plein de soupçon mais aussi de curiosité.

\- Bon, OK... Pis j'devais rentrer chez moi de toute façon.

\- C'est loin chez vous?

\- Pfiou... Une heure-et-demi, à pied. Mais on peut prendre un taxi. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Lorsque Mona poussa la porte d'entrée de son condo (ce que les non-canadiens appelleraient longuement un appartement d'immeuble de copropriété), le Docteur arriva dans un "hall d'entrée", qui n'était long que de trois mètres et large de quatre pieds à peine. La jeune femme lui fit traverser ce hall et se posa devant le large séjour du lieu. Le mur de droite s'ouvrait grandement par de larges portes vitrées sur une sorte de "bureau", à en juger par les deux meubles du même nom sur chacun desquels était posé un ordinateur portable. Plus loin sur le mur, près des fenêtres menant au balcon, une porte blanche fermée menait à ce que l'alien supposait être une chambre. Le séjour en lui-même était composé d'une partie "cuisine/salle à manger", au même niveau que le bureau, faîte d'un bar américain et d'une table carrée entourée de quelque chaises en bois. L'autre partie, c'était le salon: une télévision écran plat à droite, sur un petit meuble, et sur le mur opposé, un canapé pouvant faire office de lit, tandis qu'entre les deux trônait une table basse recouvertes de bouteilles de bières.

« C'est sympathique, comme endroit... remarqua le Seigneur du Temps. Bien qu'un peu de nettoyage puisse être utile.

\- Ah, mais ça c'est cause d'RP... Ça doit être lui qui s'lave, là.

\- Mona, c'est toé? cria une voix masculine étouffée par les murs.

L'alien se retourna en même temps que Mona, et remarqua alors que depuis qu'il était rentré, il y avait un bruissement, comme un jet d'eau, qui habitait l'appartement. En entendant la voix, il compris qu'il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche.

\- Oui, c'est moé! cria l'étudiante. Chu... Mais qu'est-ce... Oh criss! RP!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a? demanda la voix.

La jeune femme marcha à grands pas vers le hall d'entrée, et ouvrit brusquement une porte blanche sur le mur de droite, qui menait à la pièce derrière la cuisine.

\- Y a qu't'es qu'un sale traîneux! Tu vas arrêter d'garrocher tes bobettes et ton linge dans l'salon, un jour?

\- Hé, mais j'regardais un film! À la fin, chu allé me laver, et chu pas allé m'mettre dans ma chambre pour m'déshabiller, c'est toutE!

L'alien balaya la pièce du regard et aperçu qu'en effet, plusieurs vêtements étaient étalés à terre près du canapé. Plus jetés qu'étalés, pour tout dire.

\- Y a quelqu'un avec moé, avertit Mona.

\- Ah? Tu t'es enfin trouvé un chum?

\- Nan, j'veux pas d'chum! C'est juste un... un invité. Compliqué à expliquer, en fait... Bon, j'te laisse sortir et pis j'vais lui jaser un peu.

Elle referma la porte, et revint vers le Seigneur du Temps, qui lui lançait un regard curieux.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur vous, Mona?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pure curiosité. Mais cela pourrait être très utile, qui sait?

\- OK... Bon ben j'vis ici avec RP et mon frère. S'appelle Louca, mon frère.

\- Et RP, ça signifie...?

\- Rémi-Pierre. C'est plus court de dire "RP", mais vous aviez compris, j'pense. C'est lui qu'a trouvé l'condo. Y connaissait l'proprio.

\- Il y a assez de chambre dans votre appartement? Ou bien quelqu'un dort sur le canapé?

\- Non, y a qu'deux chambres. RP c'est l'blond d'mon frère.

\- Arrête de dire que chu son blond! cria la voix masculine depuis la salle de bain. C'est homophobe! Chu son chum!

\- Roh, ça r'vient au même.

Mona soupira, et alla jusqu'au bar de la cuisine à l'américaine pour se verser un verre d'eau.

\- RP et Louca, y partagent la chambre, tsé-veux-dire... lança-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. Donc j'prends la deuxième.

\- Oh, je vois. Dîtes-moi, vous travaillez?

\- Bah, à droite à gauche. Faut bien payer l'loyer. Mais j'étudie, aussi, moé. Chu au Collège Ahuntsic.

\- Au collège? s'exclama presque le Seigneur du Temps en sursautant. Mais... vous avez redoublé?

\- Ben oui, comment qu'vous l'savez?

\- Mais vous avez redoublé combien de fois exactement? hoqueta l'alien.

\- Une fois... J'avais 12 ans. Pourquoi? Ah mais attendez, l'collège ici c'est juste avant l'Université! Cégep, qu'on dit. Collège d'Enseignement Général Et Professionnel.

\- Ah, ouf, vous m'avez fait peur!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Rémi-Pierre en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille. C'était un jeune homme petit, pas très musclé, aux courts cheveux bouclés et d'un châtain cendré. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'alien, surpris de voir que sa colocataire avait ramené un homme si "âgé" dans l'appartement. Celui-ci, dès qu'il vit le québécois, tourna son regard vers la télévision éteinte, par pudeur naturelle, ce qui fit sourire Mona, tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la chambre au fond du salon.

\- Vous étudiez quoi exactement à ce... Collège Ahuntsic? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Elle étudie pas grand chose, si vous voulez mon avis! remarqua Rémi-Pierre en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Y t'a pas d'mandé ton avis, RP! grogna l'étudiante alors que son colocataire refermait la porte. J'fais des sciences humaines.

\- Ce serait caricatural de dire que vous ne faîtes rien... remarqua le Docteur.

\- Bon, RP il s'pète un peu les bretelles parce qu'il est au Bois de Boulogne. L'est parfois limite crissant quand il en parle.

\- Au... au Bois de Boulogne? Là c'est plus que caricatural, vous savez...

\- C'est un Cégep aussi. Plutôt de bons élèves. Yé à trente mètres d'l'immeuble, c'pour ça qu'on a pris c'condo. Ahuntsic c'est plus loin, mais j'y vais en bicycle.

\- Je vois... Euh, on peut aller sur l'ordinateur?

\- OK, j'vous allume le portable. »

Mona alla dans le bureau, passant par les larges portes vitrées, ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Le Docteur rentra dans la pièce lui aussi, appuyant au passage sur un interrupteur qui, comme il le pensait, alluma la lampe au plafond. La jeune femme s'était assise à son bureau, sur lequel traînaient de nombreuses feuilles éparpillées, représentatives du sens de l'organisation qu'avait l'étudiante. L'autre bureau était bien mieux rangé, lui.

Alors que l'ordinateur chargeait, Rémi-Pierre sortit de sa chambre, attrapa ses vêtements laissés à terre, les jeta à travers la porte, puis reparut devant les portes de verre, habillé d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt ample.

« J'vous prépare un truc? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, et...

\- Ah mais ça m'dérange pas, tsé. Chu ben serviable, qu'elle dit toujours, Mona.

\- Dans ce cas, je voudrais bien... un thé. Vous en avez?

\- Ouep! Earl Grey, Fruits Rouges, Menthe et... euh, un thé japonais qu'Mona aime bien.

\- Tu touches pas à mon Hojicha, RP! avertit l'intéressée en tapant son mot de passe à l'ordinateur.

\- Fruits Rouges, dans ce cas... indiqua le Seigneur du Temps. Sans sucre, mais avec une cuillère à café de miel.

\- De... miel? Vous êtes sérieux?

\- Bien entendu. C'est si surprenant?

\- Euh... Non, c'est OK.

\- C'est bon, on y est, Docteur! annonça Mona.

Elle se leva, et l'alien sauta presque immédiatement sur la chaise de bois, ouvrit le navigateur internet et tapa dans la barre de l'URL l'adresse " .int". Il y eut quelques secondes de chargement, avant qu'il n'arrive sur la page d'accueil de UNIT en version franco-canadienne. Il passa sur la version britannique, et passa sur l'écran de connexion.

\- Vous êtes Docteur? demanda Rémi-Pierre depuis la cuisine.

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

\- Vous avez un doctorat de quoi, exactement?

\- Oh, c'est un mystère que même moi, je ne saurais éclairer. Enfin bref, 2015, 2015... Le mot de passe change trois fois par an... 4 Avril, donc...

Le Seigneur du Temps commença à taper un identifiant étrange, une série de chiffres et de lettres sans aucun sens, dans le champ du pseudo, et passa sur celui du mot de passe.

\- Les quatre premiers mois de 2015... Il y avait un rapport avec Harriet Jones, je crois...

\- La Première Ministre? interrogea Rémi-Pierre en arrivant derrière lui et en lui laissant sa tasse de café légèrement fumante à coté de lui. Celle qu'était avant Harold Saxon?

\- Remarquable mémoire, félicita le voyageur temporel. Merci pour le thé.

\- Bah, on est en train d'étudier la politique au Royaume-Uni de 1980 à nos jours au collège. Saxon c't'un bon sujet d'étude. Yé resté au pouvoir quelques jours mais a réussi à chambouler la planète...

\- Je l'ai bien connu, à une époque... murmura l'alien pour lui-même. Et Harriet Jones aussi, d'ailleurs. Toujours à brandir sa carte et à lancer "Harriet Jones, Premier Ministre!"... Le bon vieux temps...

\- Elle faisait ça? s'étonna Mona. Mais d'où qu'vous la connai...

\- Mais bien sûr!

L'alien tapa sur le clavier avec frénésie, appuya sur la touche "Enter", et après quelques secondes de chargement, se retrouva connecté à un compte sur le site d'UNIT, ayant accès à toutes les informations de l'organisation.

\- Yes, we know who you are! cria-t-il avec un ton victorieux et en brandissant sa tasse de thé en l'air.

Il but une gorgée, failli la recracher sous la chaleur, ce qui l'envoya dans un gloussement qui fit rire les deux québécois. Après avoir soufflé un peu sur sa boisson, le Docteur repris quelques gorgées, fit craquer ses doigts, et commença son "travail".

\- Alors c'était ça l'password? s'étonna Rémi-Pierre. We know who you are?

\- Exactement. Tout attaché, naturellement. Enfin bref, il me faut maintenant contacter... ah, et voilà! Vous avez une caméra intégrée dans l'ordinateur?

\- Yep! répondit Mona. Et un micro, bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de passer un appel. »

Le Seigneur du Temps tapota le touchpad de l'appareil, et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, montrant le visage d'une femme d'âge mur, aux cheveux blonds et lisses. Celle-ci ouvrit grand ses deux yeux marrons sous la surprise en voyant qu'on venait d'activer une vidéo-conférence avec elle.

« Ma chère Kate, vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui! complimenta l'alien.

\- _Que... Qui êtes-vous?!_ s'écria la chef de UNIT. _Comment avez-vous fait cela?_

\- Voyons, qui donc peut connaître le mot de passe ultime de votre site?

\- _Vous... Vous êtes le Docteur?_

\- En effet.

La patronne de UNIT sembla dévisager l'alien à travers les écrans et caméras, ce qui le gênait légèrement.

\- _Vous avez changé..._

\- C'est aussi vrai. Mais l'heure n'est pas vraiment à la discussion. Je suis bloqué sur Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ce n'est pas ça mon vrai problème, cependant! continua le Docteur en coupant RP. Si je suis bloqué c'est parce que mon TARDIS s'est dématérialisé. Et il s'est dématérialisé dès que cette jeune demoiselle ici-présente l'a touché.

\- _Attendez... Qui sont ces gens?_

\- Manon Boucher, qui préfère être appelée Mona, et Rémi-Pierre... euh... Rémi-Pierre comment?

\- Mais c'est à qui qu'vous parlez, là?

\- Disons "Rémi-Pierre", dans ce cas. Mais revenons au plus important. Vous n'auriez pas détecté l'atterrissage du TARDIS quelque part, je suppose?

\- _Euh... Non... Ou alors je n'en ai pas encore été informée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "il s'est dématérialisé quand cette jeune femme l'a touché"?_

\- Et bien, il est difficile de l'expliquer autrement... Mademoiselle Boucher a touché mon TARDIS, et celui-ci s'est dématérialisé immédiatement, alors que j'étais dehors.

\- _Il pourrait donc être n'importe où, c'est vrai. Et n'importe quand, je suppose. Mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse? L'hébergement pour touristes spatio-temporels? _

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, non. Mais peut-être qu'en comprenant ce qui a fait dématérialiser mon vaisseau, je pourrais le retrouver. Je ne pense pas que Mona ait volontairement fait cela, mais elle doit avoir été en contact avec quelque chose... quelque chose d'alien.

\- Alien? Mais j'ai jamais rencontré d'alien, moé!

\- Mona, c'est qui ce Docteur? s'inquiéta RP en se grattant la nuque. Y va nous apporter du trouble, là!

\- Calmez-vous, Rémi-Pierre... rassura le Seigneur du Temps en buvant une gorgée de thé. Bref, Kate, revenons à nos affaires. Je vous demande simplement un laboratoire et des technologies assez avancées.

\- _On a tout ce qu'il faut à Londres. Et puis, il faut absolu..._

\- WHAT !? s'écria Mona en sursautant. Non mais ça va pas? Je vous interdis d'me faire quoique ce soit, Doc', vous m'entendez? Je vous ai pas amené icitte pour qu'vous demandiez à vos copines de m'envoyer dans un laboratoire!

L'alien ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la jeune femme protester. Il se leva, et se planta face à elle.

\- Mona... Ces gens, ils défendent votre planète toute entière. Je les connais, ils me connaissent, et si je leur impose quelque chose, ils m'écoutent. Ils ne feraient jamais quelque chose que je leur interdirais de faire. N'est-ce pas Kate?

\- _Et bien, disons que..._

\- N'est-ce pas, Kate?

\- _En effet... _lâcha la fille du Brigadier.

Elle ne mentait pas totalement. Le Docteur avait une autorité qu'il avait gagné au fil des années, et au fil de ses propres vies. Et il était capable de bien des choses, même sans TARDIS (et il leur avait montré en entrant dans la chambre forte des archives secrètes...). En plus de cela, elle ne savait rien de ce Docteur inconnu, et elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Mona, faîtes-moi confiance.

\- Pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille avec insistance.

\- Parce que... parce que je suis le Docteur.

\- C'est supposé marcher, quand vous l'dîtes?

\- Plutôt, oui.

La québécoise soupira, puis recula et détailla l'alien.

\- J'vous fais confiance, vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'ai quand même deux p'tites questions...

\- Allez-y.

\- Pourquoi qui faut aller à Londres ?! Y a un océan à traverser, quand même!

\- En avion ça doit faire 6 heures-et-demi...

\- _4 heures, en réalité, si je vous dépêche un de nos avions. Ils possèdent des réacteurs "améliorés"._

\- Vous feriez ça pour moi? hoqueta l'alien avec surprise tout en se retournant vers l'écran.

\- _Oui. J'allais expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai été coupée par "Miss Boucher". Docteur, nous avons trouvé un vaisseau, caché au beau milieu de Londres grâce à une sorte de... de filtre de perception! Nous serions très reconnaissant si nous pouvions avoir votre... expertise, disons._

\- Laissez-moi deviner... Nelson Square, dans le Southwark?

\- _Que... C'est là où nous l'avons trouvé. Comment le savez-vous?_

\- C'est précisément l'endroit où je souhaitais atterrir. Je cherchais le vaisseau. Mais à la place, j'ai atterri à proximité de Mona.

\- _Et à son contact, votre TARDIS s'est dématérialisé..._ murmurait la directrice. _C'est troublant, je vous l'accorde. Bien, je vous prépare cet avion, Docteur. Il vous attendra à l'Aéroport Montréal-Mirabel: il est fermé depuis des années, donc l'embarquement sera rapide._

La liaison vidéo se coupa, et le Seigneur du Temps lança un léger soupir de satisfaction, tout en terminant sa tasse de thé.

\- Chu... Chu pas bien sûr d'avoir compris c'qui vient d'se passer, là... souffla Rémi-Pierre. Mona, qui c'est ce Docteur? Et c'est quoi c't'histoire de TARDIS, Nelson, London et tout l'reste?

\- Tais-toi! coupa la jeune fille. Doc', j'ai une deuxième question.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai! Excusez-moi, j'ai l'impression que cette fois, la mémoire n'est pas mon fort.

\- Cette fois?

\- Peu importe, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme ça? Vous sentez le swing, vous savez?

\- Le sw...? Ooh...

L'alien réalisa soudain qu'il dégageait une petite odeur de transpiration... Mais ce n'était pas bien étonnant vu les vêtements qu'il portait. Un épais pantalon, une sorte de tunique cachée par une épaisse veste en cuir et en tissu, fermée par des "lanières", le tout d'un bleu très foncé, presque noir.

\- Je... Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Pardonnez-moi. Mais sinon, on y va?

\- Chais pas... Vous m'demandez quand même d'aller à Londres sur un coup de tête!

\- Écoutez...

Il s'approcha d'elle, et faillit poser sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Il eut la présence d'esprit de se retenir, tout d'abord parce qu'il transpirait, et ensuite parce que ce geste était sujet à de mauvaises interprétations.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je connais UNIT. Sans moi, ils ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont maintenant. Ils me doivent bien des choses, mais je n'ai jamais réclamé quoique ce soit en échange de mon aide. Je ne crois pas que Kate, la femme que vous avez vue, soit capable de trahir ma confiance. J'ai confiance en eux. Et vous... Et bien vous, vous m'avez clairement dit que...

\- ... qu'j'ais confiance en vous... acheva l'étudiante. C'est vrai... Euh, j'dois prendre des affaires, vous pensez?

\- Mais t'es complètement crackpot, Mona! s'exclama RP. Tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça avec un inconnu!

\- Prenez de quoi subsister, répondit le Docteur sans faire attention au jeune homme. Les trois indispensables suffiront: brosse à dent, tasse, thé.

\- Et dentifrice, sinon ça sert à rien. Bon, j'm'en vais préparer ça, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'en alla dans la salle de bain, tandis que son colocataire tirait une tête scandalisée. Il se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps, et le pointa du doigt:

\- Vous faîtes quoi avec elle, là? Pourquoi qu'elle vous écoute? Et c'est quoi ces histoires d'aliens, de TRADIS ou d'UNIT.

\- TARDIS, Rémi-Pierre, TARDIS. Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je préfère ne pas expliquer à n'importe qui de quoi il s'agit. Quant à UNIT, vous êtes libre de consulter leur site internet pour en savoir plus. Sinon, deux questions pour vous. Est-ce que je mets ma tasse dans le lavabo?

\- Quoi? Euh... Non, non, dans le lave-vaisselle, c'est plus simple.

Le Docteur alla jusqu'à la cuisine américaine dans le séjour, et alors qu'il ouvrait le meuble, le québécois l'apostropha.

\- Et vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre?

\- Auriez-vous du déodorant? demanda l'alien avec un air grave. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

À peine quelque heures plus tard, le Docteur et Mona marchaient dans les souterrains cachés de la Tour de Londres. Le voyage avait en effet été court, et ils avaient pu arriver au QG de UNIT à 22h30, après que leur identité ait été vérifiée (notamment en cherchant la présence du deuxième cœur de l'alien).

Deux soldats les guidaient à travers les corridors de pierre, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une pièce de la taille d'un bureau, où les attendait la responsable de UNIT.

« Bonsoir, Kate! lança l'alien en tendant sa main en avant.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Docteur... répondit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main. Et vous êtes Manon Boucher, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est bien moi, répondit la québécoise dans un anglais presque parfait.

\- Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, et allons-voir cet appareil.

\- Où se trouve-t-il exactem...

L'alien fut coupé par un grand flash blanc accompagné d'un sifflement mécanique, et sentit qu'il venait de se faire téléporter, bien que la pièce où il se trouvait était identique à la précédente.

\- ...ment? Oh, vous avez...

\- Bien entendu. UNIT a étudié les appareils de téléportation Sontariens utilisés dans l'affaire Rattigan, et nous avons pu reproduire une version fixe comme celle-ci.

\- Ça permet de décentraliser... murmura le Seigneur du Temps. Mona, vous allez bien?

\- J'ai l'impression que mon estomac a fait des saltos, mais sinon ça va...

\- Les premières téléportations, c'est toujours un peu dur... Enfin bref, où sommes-nous?

\- Je préfère garder secret l'emplacement de cette chambre forte, je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

La fille du Brigadier les guida hors de la pièce, et traversa ensuite quelques couloirs, pour finir par descendre un escalier de fer, et par taper un code à coté d'une lourde et épaisse porte blindée.

Quelque secondes plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur de la chambre forte, une grande salle blanche, au milieu de laquelle trônait le vaisseau.

L'appareil avait la forme d'une ogive assez large, d'une dizaine de mètres de long à peine, sur un peu plus de large. La coque, d'un métal noir et mat, ne reflétait presque pas la forte lumière des puissants néons blancs accrochés au haut plafond. Le vaisseau était posé sur trois petit piliers de béton armé, qui le surélevait à moins de deux mètres du sol, et sur le toit du vaisseau, une sorte de verrière semblait délimiter le poste de pilotage.

« C'est ce que vous souhaitiez chercher dans le Southwark, Docteur? demanda la chef de UNIT.

\- Je suppose que oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux, pour tout dire.

\- Oh tabarnouche... lâcha Mona en français.

\- Tabar... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, exactement? s'étonna l'alien en se tournant vers l'étudiante.

\- Moé si.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Vous dîtes qu'vous avez jamais vu c'te chose... Mais moé si, j'l'ai déjà vue! »


	2. Partie 2

Kate Stewart et le Docteur n'affichaient pas vraiment la même expression sur leur visage. La femme semblait choquée et surprise, alors que l'alien était plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Il fronçait les sourcils et retroussait les manches de sa veste bleue marine en fixant la jeune étudiante d'un regard légèrement en biais.

« Vous... Vous avez déjà vu cet appareil? répéta avec hésitation la chef de UNIT.

\- Yep. Mais j'm'en souvenais plus.

\- Ce n'est pas si incroyable que vous l'ayez déjà croisé, d'un coté... remarqua le Seigneur du Temps. Mais quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu, au juste? Et où?

\- Euh... C'était l'année dernière... En Janvier, chu allé à Londres avec le Collège. On était dans l'Southwark. Chu juste allé me promener, un jour, et... Et pis j'me suis r'trouvé dans c'te square, là.

\- _Nelson Square_, précisa l'alien. Il a du atterrir par là-bas.

\- Et c'est là-bas qu'on l'a retrouvé, rappela Kate.

\- Yétait dans l'square... se souvenait Mona en cherchant dans sa mémoire. Mais c'est bin fucké c't'histoire, j'm'en souvenais plus!

\- Vous avez juste vu le vaisseau? demanda la scientifique.

\- Non... Non. J'ai vu c'te machin, et chu allé voir de plus près. Chu... Chu sûre... Je l'ai touché. Oh crisse... J'l'ai touché! M'en souvient maintenant, j'l'ai touché, et y a eu la lumière blanche, et... Et après...

\- Après?

\- Plus rien. S'est plus rien passé. Chu rentré à l'hôtel. Et j'me souvenais plus d'avoir vu c'te chose.

L'alien caressait son menton barbu, tandis que Stewart tentait de reprendre un air neutre, face à la révélation inattendue bien que moyennement surprenante de la canadienne.

\- Bon... Bon, et bien... Euh... Nous... Nous allons devoir vous interroger. Il nous faut plus de détails, mademoiselle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "interroger", exactement? demanda la québécoise avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas une séance de torture, précisa Kate avec le plus grand sérieux. Il nous faut un enregistrement audio et vidéo de votre témoignage, Mona. Et vous aussi, Docteur, nous allons avoir besoin de vous. »

.

**Mona**

**PARTIE 2**

.

Les trois individus réapparurent dans le QG souterrain de la Tour de Londres, et sortirent rapidement de la pièce de téléportation. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs de pierre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une épaisse porte métallique, que Kate ouvrit, en tapant un code sur un clavier situé sur le mur.

Elle laissa entrer ses invités. Lorsque ceux-ci passèrent de l'autre coté de la porte, ils arrivèrent dans un autre monde. Là où quelques secondes auparavant ils foulaient un sol de pierre, coincés entre des murs rocailleux et austère éclairés par la seul lumière de néons d'un blanc jauni, ils se retrouvaient désormais dans un corridor aux parois, sols et plafonds métallique, d'un gris-bleu bien plus vivant et chaleureux que celui des rocs, et éclairé par des néons camouflés au-dessus d'eux mais pourtant très efficaces.

« Bienvenue dans la nouvelle section du QG, annonça Kate en refermant la porte. J'aurais pu vous faire passer par la porte principale, mais il aurait fallu faire le tour. Vous aimez le décor?

\- C'est pas pire, faut ben l'dire! reconnut Mona.

\- C'est nouveau, vous dîtes? Quand est-ce que vous avez construit ça?

\- Nous avions commencé peu après l'invasion des cubes, mais nous n'avons pu inaugurer que le 17 Mars dernier.

\- Et z'avez quoi là-dedans?

\- Un peu de tout. Des cellules hautement sécurisées, des laboratoires, des bureaux, quelques espaces de stockages... Mais au moins tout est modernisé. Enfin bref, mademoiselle, suivez-moi. Vous, Docteur, vous serez interrogé à part. Procédure standard.

\- Je comprends. Mais je ne viens pas avec vous?

\- Docteur, autant je suis capable de battre le Premier Ministre au bridge, autant je suis incapable d'interroger deux personnes différentes à deux endroits différents au même moment. Ce sera le colonel Ahmed qui s'en occupera, je l'ai déjà averti. Malheureusement il est très pris par son travail, et il doit être en train de finir un rapport. Vous le trouverez dans son bureau.

\- Un colonel... Je suis honoré... Où se trouve son bureau, exactement?

\- Dans cette direction, premier couloir à droite, puis deuxième à droite, et enfin, premier à gauche. Vous entrerez dans la partie administration: montre votre badge aux gardes, ils vous guideront jusqu'au bureau du colonel.

\- Merci bien. À plus tard! »

Le Docteur tourna les talons et se marcha dans la direction opposée à celle que prenaient les deux femmes.

Après quelques minutes de déambulations, pendant lesquelles ils se détourna plus ou moins volontairement du chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué (étant curieux de voir où menait tel ou tel couloir), il se retrouva face à une porte de titane qui bloquait le corridor, gardée par un soldat à l'uniforme noir et au béret rouge.

« Excusez-moi? demanda-t-il poliment. Je me suis un peu perdu. Où mène cette porte?

\- Identification, je vous prie.

Le ton assez sympathique du jeune homme surprit presque l'alien, un peu trop habitué aux militaires formels et agressifs. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de sortir de sa poche le badge que Kate Stewart lui avait confié, et de le tendre au garde. Celui-ci examina la carte, et très vite, ses yeux prirent un volume sensiblement plus étendu...

\- Vous... Vous êtes le Docteur! bafouilla-t-il. Je... Oh mon dieu! C'est un immense honneur!

\- Ma réputation me précède tant que cela? s'étonna le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Et comment! Je fais partie de votre fan-club, vous savez. J'ai lu tout les fichiers! Enfin, ceux auxquels j'ai accès, bien sûr.

\- Oh... Et bien... Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, soldat...?

\- Caporal Jelk, monsieur! lança le jeune homme en faisant un salut militaire.

\- Ne saluez pas, ce n'est pas la peine! s'excusa presque l'alien. Et les grades ne m'intéressent pas, vous savez. Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Iwan, monsieur. Iwan Jelk.

\- Oh, Iwan. Original, dis-donc. C'est... gallois, non?

\- C'est bien ça!

\- Enfin, au-delà de cela, est-ce que je peux savoir où mène cette porte?

\- Aux laboratoires, monsieur. Vous souhaitez entrer?

\- Et bien c'est à dire que...

Le Seigneur du Temps hésita, mais l'idée que le colonel Ahmed allait tenter d'expédier la paperasse de UNIT pour pouvoir recueillir son "témoignage" le dérangeait presque. Il ne voulait pas gêner le pauvre homme, et il voulait savoir où en était UNIT au niveau technologique.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ça ressemble. Vous me guideriez?

\- Mais c'est à dire que... Je dois monter la garde, et...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais bien tout seul... assura le Seigneur du Temps avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Le soldat ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, comme pour ne pas faire attendre son "idole", et l'alien rentra dans la section des laboratoires, après avoir salué Iwan. Il fit quelques pas dans les couloirs métalliques, et alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection, une étrange odeur agressa son nez. Une odeur de... céleri?

Il chercha l'origine de cette puissante senteur, et la suivit pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à tourner à un croisement et se retrouver nez-à-nez face à un visage presque familier.

« Osgood? hoqueta-t-il. Vous... vous portez un céleri?

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux derrière ses lunettes en l'entendant parler, et sortit immédiatement son inhalateur, tout en s'agrippant au légume vert qu'elle avait accroché à sa poitrine.

\- Docteur! s'exclama-t-elle avec euphorie.

\- Oui...? Attendez, comment savez-vous que...?

\- Iwan me l'a dit. Le fan-club, et tout ça!

\- Le fan-club? Il... Ce n'était pas une expression quand il disait cela?

\- Bien sûr que non! Vous avez un fan-club ici! Vous êtes d'ailleurs président honoraire!

\- Et l'on ne me demande même pas mon avis? lança le Seigneur du Temps avec un ton exagéré et plaisantin. Qui est le véritable président?

\- Et bien... Moi... murmura presque la scientifique en rougissant.

\- Comme c'est surprenant. Vous n'avez pas gardé l'écharpe?

\- Oh, si, mais il y a du chauffage ici. Les installations sont toutes nouvelles. Comme vous, d'ailleurs! Vous vouliez visiter?

\- Euh... Non, c'est à dire que je suis attendu, mais ça peut attendre. Jeter un œil vos recherches me suffira amplement: je suis curieux de voir ce que vous faîtes. »

À ces mots, les joues de la jeune femme rougirent à une vitesse dépassant celle d'une Bugatti...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Des légumes? demanda le Docteur avec l'ombre d'un doute dans sa voix.

\- Raté. Ce sont des champignons. Mais j'avoue qu'avant, on pensait que c'était des légumes.

Le Seigneur du Temps se pencha un peu plus en avant pour détailler le contenu des espèces de tiges jaunes larges de plusieurs centimètres qui occupaient une sorte d'aquarium (sans eau) sur l'une des tables du laboratoire d'Osgood.

\- Et que font ces champignons exactement?

\- Ils recyclent l'air.

\- Comme des plantes, c'est ça?

\- Oui. Sauf que ces champignons absorbent l'oxygène au lieu du dioxyde de carbone. Et ils rejettent un gaz étrange, qu'on ne connait pas sur Terre. Oh, et ils n'ont pas besoin de la lumière du soleil pour faire cela.

\- Ils le font tout seuls?

\- Non, ils ont besoin de micro-ondes: l'étoile de leur planète doit probablement en envoyer beaucoup, plus que de la lumière visible en tout cas. Mais là ils n'en reçoivent pas.

\- Parce qu'il fait nuit, devina l'alien.

\- Euh... Oui, c'est ça. J'en ai plusieurs spécimens, et je teste à différents rythmes "jour/nuit", pour voir lequel correspond le mieux.

\- Et en faisant cela, vous auriez la durée moyenne d'une journée sur la planète d'où ils viennent. C'est brillant comme idée!

Osgood rougit encore en entendant ces mots, et plaça sa main dans sa poche pour pouvoir prendre son inhalateur en cas de besoin.

\- Vous les avez trouvé où?

\- Les champignons? On les a trouvé dans un cratère de météorite en Écosse.

\- Ils pourraient être une force d'invasion... s'inquiéta le Seigneur du Temps en détaillant les autres cages de verre placés dans la petite pièce aux murs blancs qui servaient de laboratoire à la scientifique.

\- Où bien, ils pourrait être utiles. J'ai eu une idée, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je n'en ai pas parlé à Kate

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi donc? Vous êtes son assistante, si je me souviens bien.

\- Plus maintenant. Mais bref! Je pense que le gaz que produit le champignon peut avoir une utilité, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Mais si ça pouvait être utile dans la vie de tout les jours, alors ce serait super! Il suffit d'un micro-ondes pour activer le processus! Vous en pensez quoi?

\- Et bien... J'avoue que l'idée que chaque personne ayant un micro-ondes puisse l'utiliser pour obtenir quelque chose d'utile autre que de la nourriture est intéressante. L'idée est très bonne, même.

\- Oh merci! soupira avec joie la jeune femme.

\- Sauf que pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien trouvé sur ce gaz... rappela l'alien avec un air légèrement désolé.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais! Mais il faut pas perdre espoir! assura la scientifique avec un regard déterminé.

Le Docteur regarda encore quelques autres cages, puis se tourna vers son admiratrice, et la détailla de la tête au pied, une fois de plus.

\- Vous n'êtes plus l'assistante de Kate?

\- Non... répondit-elle avec un sourire mou.

\- C'est votre choix?

\- Non, pas du tout! C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur des expériences précises, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle m'a forcé à travailler sur ces champignons.

\- C'est troublant... murmura le Seigneur du Temps en se grattant la barbe.

\- Bon, j'avoue que j'aime bien cette expérience, maintenant. Mais je passe mon temps à regarder Netflix en attendant que la journée se passe. Elle refuse que je travaille sur autre chose, elle est obsédée par cette expérience! Elle veut des résultats, même s'ils sont infimes. Parfois, son comportement m'échappe totalement... Et ça fait plus d'un an!

\- Un an?

\- Oui. Enfin, pour cette expérience-là, moins. Mais avant, j'ai du me charger de la miniaturisation des téléporteurs, une amélioration du Projet Indigo. Ça m'a pris 8 mois, et au final ils ne les utilisent même pas. Et ça fera bientôt 5 mois que je suis sur les champignons. Donc un an.

Le Seigneur du Temps marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux, la fixant fermement. D'abord surprise, Osgood tint bon le regard de son idole (largement plus grand qu'elle), tout en adoptant une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous semblez parfaitement saine au niveau psychique, nota l'alien en relevant la tête.

\- Saine psychiquement? Mais bien sûr que je suis... Oh, attendez, vous parlez du psychique, de l'hypnose et de tout ça!

\- Est-ce que cet éloignement a eu lieu après la découverte du vaisseau? demanda le Docteur avec un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que la réponse était évidente.

\- Le vaisseau? Quel vaisseau?

\- Celui du _Nelson Square_. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle?

\- Euh... Non. Enfin si, ça me dit quelque chose... _Nelson Square_...

\- Dans le Southwark, précisa l'alien.

Osgood commença à se gratter le menton et à sautiller sur place, cherchant à se souvenir, et après quelques secondes, elle lança un petit hoquet triomphant, puis attrapa son inhalateur et l'utilisa, avant de se calmer.

\- C'était en Mars, l'année dernière. Mars 2014, un jeudi ou un vendredi, je ne me souviens plus. On a eu un appel, quelque chose était à _Nelson Square_. Je n'ai pas pu aller voir, mais lorsque Kate est revenue, elle a dit que c'était une fausse alerte.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé voir?

\- Euh... Elle avait amené son fils, ce jour là, et comme elle est allé voir, j'ai du le garder. Mais attendez, vous voulez dire qu'ils ont vraiment trouvé un vaisseau?

\- Absolument. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, et je suis revenu sur Terre pour le trouver.

En entendant ces mots, la jeune femme recula d'un pas, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la compréhension de tout ceci. Kate Stewart lui avait menti pendant une longue année, et l'avait éloignée de ce vaisseau et d'elle-même.

\- Vous pensez à ce à quoi je pense? demanda l'alien.

\- Elle n'est pas seule dans sa tête.

\- Je l'aurais formulé autrement pour mieux coller à la réalité, mais... oui. Et je veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle a trouvé sur ce vaisseau. Vous avez accès à son bureau personnel?

\- Bien sûr que non... soupira Osgood sur un ton désenchanté. Par contre... j'ai peut-être une idée. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

C'était un véritable fauteuil qui attendait Mona. Blanc, en métal, il trônait seul au milieu d'une petite pièce aux murs d'un gris apaisant.. Il y avait plusieurs câbles qui en sortaient, et les accoudoirs ainsi que le dossier semblaient être dessinés pour accueillir dans des creux les bras, les mains, le dos et le crâne de quelqu'un.

Kate et son "invitée" se trouvaient dans une autre pièce attenante à celle du fauteuil, et connectée à celle-ci grâce à des caméras.

« Vous voulez que j'me mette là dedans? hoqueta la québécoise.

\- C'est sans danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'agit juste d'un appareil d'analyse corporelle et psychique.

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Pour simplifier, c'est un peu comme un détecteur de mensonge, mais en mieux et avec plus d'options. Descendez ces escaliers, rentrez dans la salle et asseyez-vous. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir.

Mona lâcha une sorte de rictus rempli d'ironie, mais s'exécuta quand même. Elle descendit les quelques marches métalliques collées au mur droite de la pièce, et rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Après quelques secondes d'inspiration, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, posa ses mains et ses bras dans les zones creuses, et laissa l'arrière de son crâne dans la cavité prévue à cet effet.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'appareil lança un bourdonnement qui fit comprendre à la Canadienne qu'il était en marche.

\- Restez calme, surtout... expliquait la voix de Kate dans des hauts-parleurs.

\- Attendez... Y a un truc pas clair...

Mona avait du mal à se concentrer, et elle se sentait fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Elle chercha naturellement à se masser le front, mais son bras était retenu par quelque chose. Ses deux bras.

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi...

\- Restez calme, répétait la voix presque indifférente de la chef scientifique de UNIT.

\- Yé où le... Docteur... Doc... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger ses lèvres, de dire quoique ce soit. Ni même d'ouvrir ses paupières. Et en quelques secondes, elle avait perdu connaissance.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La porte métallique se referma derrière Osgood et le Docteur, et les néons blancs situés au plafond de la pièce s'allumèrent avec quelques secondes de retard.

Le laboratoire dans lequel ils étaient entrés était plus grand que celui de la jeune scientifique. C'était une salle à la fois longue et large d'une quinzaine de mètres, remplie de tables, de machines, de vivariums, de microscopes, d'ordinateurs et d'autres appareils scientifiques.

« C'est le laboratoire personnel de Miss Lethbridge-Stewart? s'étonna l'alien.

\- Non, c'est son laboratoire tout court. D'autre scientifiques y font des expériences, mais aujourd'hui, et surtout à cette heure, c'est calme plat. Il n'y a pas de recherches très importantes en cours.

\- Et on vous laisse entrer comme ça?

\- Je leur ai dit que je devais déposer un rapport, expliqua-t-elle en montrant un paquet de feuilles reliées qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Et puis, j'ai aussi dit aux gardes que vous visitiez. Vous leur devez un autographe, d'ailleurs...

\- Un autographe? Mais je n'ai même pas de signature! Enfin, pas encore...

\- Bah, peu importe: vous avez tout votre temps.

L'alien sourit en entendant la réponse, et commença à se déplacer entre les tables, détaillant tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose ici? demanda Osgood.

\- Non... Mais c'est en cherchant que l'on trouve.

\- C'est sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez exactement à propos de Kate? Qu'elle est... contrôlée?

\- Très fortement influencée, plutôt. Mais de façon assez subtile pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte, même si on la fréquente souvent. Contrôle mental doublé de champs de perception: un chef d'œuvre.

\- Mais qui aurait fait ça?

\- Le vaisseau. Son propriétaire, la Grande Intelligence, était déjà du genre à agir de cette manière. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle n'existe plus, mais elle aurait pu laisser quelque chose derrière elle.

\- La Grande Intelligence... Comme dans l'histoire du Wi-Fi?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas: il s'était immobilisé au milieu du laboratoire, et fit un lent tour sur lui-même. Il fit face à la jeune femme, et tenta avec prudence de tourner son regard sur sa droite. Osgood chercha à suivre les yeux du Seigneur du Temps, avec autant de lenteur, et découvrit le problème.

\- Un champ de perception... murmura-t-elle.

L'alien s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il venait de découvrir. Elle était aussi métallique que les autres, mais pourtant elle était cachée.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée...

\- Forcément, il y a un champ de perception.. Mais pourquoi cacher une porte au beau milieu du laboratoire?

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut l'ouvrir?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a qu'en essayant qu'on le saura.

La scientifique s'approcha de la porte, et attrapa une barre servant de poignée. Elle tira pendant quelque secondes, mais le battant tint bon.

\- Fermée, soupira-t-elle.

\- À moins que...

L'alien s'avança, et poussa la porte, qui glissa alors vers l'intérieur de la pièce voisine. Osgood écrasa sa main contre son front tout en regardant le Docteur, presque honteuse de son erreur, puis rentra elle aussi dans la pièce.

\- Qui revoilà-donc... murmura le Seigneur du Temps. »

Les yeux de la scientifique prirent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la petite pièce, mais il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour reconnaître le contenu de ce "placard". Une grande cabine téléphonique bleue, qui lançait une fine et douce lumière jaune à travers ses vitres.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Kate s'approcha de l'opérateur qui gérait les caméras et les systèmes de la salle d'interrogatoire, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Est-elle assez faible? demanda-t-elle en regardant sur un écran Mona inconsciente.

\- Non, madame. Il y a encore 60% de résistance psychique.

\- 30% devrait suffire. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

\- Et pour le Docteur? Nos caméras l'ont détecté aux alentours de votre laboratoire.

\- Je sais. Des hommes sont en train de le nettoyer. Le Seigneur du Temps va changer d'air... »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Seigneur du Temps pianota sur le clavier du panneau de l'interface, et l'écran sur la partie verticale afficha une carte des Îles Britanniques.

« Vous ne dîtes rien? demanda-t-il à la scientifique qui l'accompagnait.

\- Et ben... Je le savais déjà, mais difficile de pas le dire.

\- Allez-y, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- OK... C'est... C'est plus grand à l'intérieur! s'exclama Osgood en sautillant de joie.

L'alien pouffa de rire en entendant l'émerveillement de la jeune femme, et son inhalateur. Même quand on savait, découvrir la dimension relative du TARDIS était toujours un choc.

L'éclairage doux diffusé dans la Salle de Contrôle rassurait ses occupants, tout en les tenant assez éveillé, malgré leurs pérégrinations de la journée.

\- Vous faîtes quelque chose? demanda la scientifique.

\- J'ai lancé un scan psychique et énergétique complet de la Grande Bretagne et de l'Irlande. Je ne sais pas où se trouve exactement Kate, puisqu'il y a vos systèmes de téléporteurs... Mais en tout cas, nous sommes désormais bien sûrs qu'elle est sous influence mentale, et probablement extraterrestre. Après tout, elle a retrouvé et caché mon TARDIS.

\- Et ça va prendre combien de temps ce scan?

\- Oh... Quelques minutes: je ne fais que rechercher les psychés et énergies inhabituels. Mais il va tout de même falloir prendre votre mal en patience.

\- Oh, aucun problème! Je peux visiter?

\- Euh... Restez dans la salle de contrôle, voulez-vous? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter l'endroit, et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez.

\- OK.

La jeune femme détailla quelque secondes la console, puis se détourna de celle-ci pour monter les escaliers à droite de celle-ci. Pendant ce temps, l'alien se tourna vers le panneau à sa droite, et appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'écran mural, pour le faire disparaître.

\- Ils viennent d'où vos vêtements? demanda Osgood depuis la passerelle quelques mètres plus haut, penchant sa tête au-dessus des barrières dorées.

\- Euh... D'un village appelé Greyhom. Mais ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Enfin, si, mais je crois que je vais me changer dès que je le pourrais.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le faire maintenant.

L'alien leva son visage pour fixer celui de la scientifique, et lui décocha un sourire satisfait.

\- Très bonne idée. Venez, je vais vous montrer la garde-robe. Dès que je l'aurais trouvée.

Tandis que la jeune femme descendait les marches, le Seigneur du Temps s'était penché vers le panneau encore à droite, et pianotait sur le clavier carré de gauche, affichant un plan des environs sur l'écran de la partie verticale. Il réussit à trouver la pièce qu'il cherchait en quelques secondes, et fit signe à son invitée de le suivre.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers à gauche de la console, pour finir en-dessous de celle-ci. Un pilier de métal occupait le milieu de cette large pièce circulaire, dont le seul mur tout en courbe était troué par une bonne dizaine de portes. L'alien chercha des yeux celle qui l'intéressait, et alla l'ouvrir, pour laissez passer Osgood.

\- Les dames d'abord... expliqua-t-il avec sérieux et considération.

La scientifique passa le seuil de la porte, et se retrouva dans une sorte de très, très large corridor, qui s'étendait sur une distance si longue qu'on ne voyait pas le fond. Les deux murs délimitant ce "hall" étaient espacés d'une dizaine de mètres, et étaient tout deux troués d'alcôves de tailles diverses (quoique la plupart étaient de taille humaine). Le plafond, quant à lui, se trouvait à cinq mètres du sol, et éclairait sans aucune ampoule ou néon apparent toute la salle.

\- C'est ça votre garde-robe?

\- Il semblerait...

\- Je vous croyais moins... américain.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi l'architecture du TARDIS, vous savez. Qu'importe! Allons chercher de quoi s'habiller.

\- C'est un petit peu grand, quand même.

\- Mais nous avons ces magnifiques bolides pour nous aider.

En effet, les premières alcôves abritaient des gyropodes, ces espèces de plateformes munies de deux roues, d'un moteur électrique et d'un long manche se terminant en guidon. Le Docteur en tira un pour le laisser à la scientifique, et en prit ensuite un autre pour lui-même. Après être montés sur leur véhicules, les deux passagers les allumèrent, et s'engagèrent à une vitesse moyenne dans le corridor. Les alcôves étaient presque toutes de simple creux accueillant des cintres ou des étagères, et donc de nombreux vêtements, de tout types, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières. Mais tout les vingt mètres environ, on trouvait une alcôve fermée par une "porte" d'une matière plastique et orangée, qui se mariait avec les murs métalliques bruns.

\- Ce sont des cabines d'essayages, expliqua l'alien.

\- C'est normal qu'il manque des vêtements, là?

\- Il y a toujours quelque pertes lors des régénérations du TARDIS... Ah, voilà qui semble intéressant!

Le Docteur arrêta son véhicule devant quelques cintres, et attrapa en vitesse trois d'entre eux. Il entra dans une des alcôves d'essayages, et referma la porte automatique à l'aide d'un bouton. Osgood avait à peine eu le temps de réagir... Elle eut quelques secondes de répit pour observer les étagères autour, et tenter de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La porte se rouvrit après une bonne minute, et l'alien reparut, habillé d'un jean délavé, et d'une sorte de gilet de cuir sans manche au-dessus d'une chemise qui imitait la peau d'une vache.

\- Vous voulez le chapeau qui va avec? s'enquit la scientifique avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

\- Un peu trop américain, c'est ce que je me disais. Vous avez d'autres idées? Parce que je dois dire que pour ce qui est des vêtements, je suis loin d'être un spécialiste.

\- Laissez-moi voir... J'ai vu quelque chose là-bas, je vais chercher. Commencez à vous changer en attendant.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'alien ressortait de la cabine habillé d'un maillot orange et d'un pantalon vert, tout deux très, très moulants.

\- Trop irlandais, je trouve... nota l'intéressé en grattant une petite poussière sur le maillot.

\- J'aurais utilisé un autre mot en "-ai", personnellement... répondit Osgood, songeuse mais admirative. De trois lettres. Mais j'en ai prévu d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fallut cette fois trois minutes au Seigneur du Temps pour se changer, et pour ressortir habillé d'un épais et très long manteau de fourrure brune et coiffé d'une chapka.

\- Je suis le géné_rrr_al Docto_rr_, chef de la division espace-temps de la G_rr_ande A_rr_mée de _Rrr_ussie! cria-t-il d'un ton militaire.

\- Trop soviétique, vous avez raison.

\- Et si j'enlève la chapka? demanda le cobaye de la scientifique en s'exécutant.

\- Explorateur de l'arctique?

\- Je prendrais autre chose. Et je vais essayer de choisir, cette fois.

L'alien ouvrit son manteau, et s'avança dans le couloir, pour reprendre son gyropode et avancer d'une trentaine de mètres. Il soupçonnait son invitée de jouer un peu avec lui, l'occasion étant trop belle pour elle. Après tout, elle prenait son inhalateur dès qu'il sortait avec un nouvel attirail.

Il posa le pied à terre, et alla détailler quelques étagères, prenant un pantalon ici, une chemise là, et en quelques secondes, il avait de quoi se changer à nouveau. Il rentra dans une autre alcôve d'essayage, qui se referma devant l'air frustré d'Osgood, qui n'avait rien pu proposer à son modèle.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Seigneur du Temps ressortit de la cabine. Cette fois, il était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge de coton et d'une impeccable chemise blanche, au-dessus de laquelle était placé un fin gilet rouge, sans manche, identique à ceux portés par les serveurs. Le tout était complété par une paire de mocassin bruns et un nœud-papillon d'un bleu marine éclatant.

\- Un peu français... ou serveur. Serveur français, en fait.

\- Et comme ceci? interrogea l'alien en enlevant le nœud et en le lâchant dans la main d'Osgood.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, et trembla de stupeur. Elle avait dans ses mains un noeud-papillon que le Docteur avait porté. Peut-être n'était-ce pas celui qui en portait d'habitude, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait porté que pendant une trentaine de secondes, mais pouvoir toucher ce vêtement était aussi frissonnant que de pouvoir caresser un billet de loterie gagnant.

\- Alors? répéta le Docteur.

\- Super... murmura la scientifique sans quitter le nœud des yeux, et en cherchant son inhalateur . »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Mona était à peine consciente lorsqu'on l'attacha à un fauteuil roulant. Elle pouvait à peine bouger les lèvres et marmonner des sons incompréhensibles.

Deux hommes empoignèrent son véhicule, et la poussèrent à travers les couloirs, suivis par Kate Stewart. Elle souriait: on lui avait appris que son laboratoire avait été "nettoyé". Le Docteur n'avait désormais plus qu'à tomber dans son piège.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

De retour dans la Salle de Contrôle, le Seigneur du Temps accourut vers l'interface, et regarda les résultats de son scan.

« Oh... Comme c'est étrange.

\- Quels résultats vous avez obtenu? demanda Osgood.

\- Au niveau psychique, beaucoup de personnes dans votre base semblent influencés par une entité commune. Comme une sorte de ruche. Évidemment, la plus grande puissance psychique provient de ce qui semble être le vaisseau.

\- Vous avez localisé ce fameux vaisseau?

\- Oui: il est dans un souterrain en-dessous de Ipswich. Il a une signature énergétique particulière, extraterrestre, et temporelle aussi, puisqu'il a voyagé dans le Temps.

\- Et ça c'est quoi? demanda la jeune femme en pointant une petite tâche orange qui venait d'apparaître près du vaisseau, dans un couloir.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien...

L'alien pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier, et une carte de Londres apparut à coté de celle d'Ipswich.

\- Ooooh... lâcha le Seigneur du Temps en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est une énergie extraterrestre elle aussi, mais spéciale. Et j'en ai retrouvé deux traces... Une près du vaisseau, et une... au beau milieu du _Nelson Square_.

\- _Nelson Square_? Là où on a trouvé le vaisseau?

\- Et là où je me rendais. Et je serais prêt à parier que la trace près du vaisseau, qui bouge, correspond à Mona.

\- Mona? Qui est-ce? Votre compagne de voyage?

\- Non. Pas vraiment, non. Je voyage seul, pour l'instant. Peut-être est-ce mieux.

\- Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Clara?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas à la question. Son regard était vide. Des souvenirs surgissaient dans sa mémoire. De mauvais souvenirs. Le cri du Dalek, le bruit du tir. Les derniers mots de Clara...

\- Docteur?

\- Elle est partie, répondit-il simplement. Ailleurs. Euh... Oh, j'avais oublié ceci!

La tentative maladroite de l'alien pour changer de sujet n'était pas vouée à l'échec, puisqu'il avait vraiment oublié quelque chose. À gauche de l'écran de la partie verticale du panneau se trouvait une sorte de cavité fermée par un volet métallique, souligné par deux boutons rectangulaires collés l'un à l'autre. Le Seigneur du Temps appuya sur le bouton de gauche, et le volet glissa à l'intérieur du panneau. La "cavité" était une véritable "boîte", puisqu'elle semblait s'enfoncer loin dans la console. L'alien plongea sa main à l'intérieur, et en ressortit un petit tube métallique long d'une quinzaine de centimètres et épais de deux, d'un gris perle, qui s'achevait par une sorte de cône irrégulier de verre violet, qui ressemblait presque à un cristal. Ce nouvel appareil ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un bouton sur le manche, qui épousait la forme d'un pouce, ainsi que d'une sorte de molette qui faisait office de base de la diode du fond.

\- Un tournevis sonique?

\- J'avais lancé sa fabrication juste après mon décollage pour le _Nelson Square_. Le processus a pu s'achever entre-temps, je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec l'autre.

\- Il est parti aussi, murmura l'alien. Euh... je veux dire, je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai laissé tombé, quelque part... Enfin, allons-y, voulez-vous?

\- Où ça?

\- Retrouver Mona. Je vous expliquerais qui elle est en chemin. Mais je sens qu'elle est la clef de toute cette histoire, et qu'elle est en très grand danger.

Le Docteur marcha à grands pas vers les portes, et ressortit de sa cabine bleue, suivi par Osgood.

En rentrant à nouveau dans le laboratoire, ils découvrirent avec étonnement que plusieurs vivariums et appareils avaient été enlevés, tandis que d'autre étaient recouverts de films plastiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? hoqueta le Seigneur du Temps en se penchant pour en examiner un.

\- Ça ressemble aux protections imperméables qu'on met sur nos outils lorsqu'on doit aller sur le terrain en temps de pluie.

\- Mais il ne pleut pas, ici. C'est assez étrange...

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux si on sortait.

L'alien eut à peine le temps de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte métallique principale qu'un grand sifflement rauque agressa ses oreilles. Et en moins de quelques secondes, il compris d'où venait son origine. Les plinthes au sol étaient trouées par de minuscules grilles, desquelles s'échappait une épaisse fumée blanchâtre, qui occupait de plus en plus le laboratoire.

\- Du gaz? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Dehors, dehors, dehors!

Le Docteur courut vers la porte principale, et la poussa vers l'extérieur. Sauf que celle-ci refusait de bouger.

\- C'est verrouillé!

\- Utilisez le tournevis, alors! »

Le gaz occupait déjà les trois quarts de la pièce, et se massait en direction du seul mur d'où il ne s'échappait pas, celui de la porte principale. L'alien attrapa son tournevis sonique, à l'intérieur d'une poche de son pantalon, et l'activa en direction du battant métallique. Le tube lança un bourdonnement plus aigu que l'ancien, et la diode violette s'alluma, mais la porte ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il fallait que le Docteur se concentre. Le gaz venait de les atteindre, Osgood et lui. Alors qu'il cherchait à retenir sa respiration, il lâcha son appareil, qui disparut sous l'épais nuage blanc. La fumée elle-même remontait, et en quelques secondes, tout deux furent enfermés dans ce souffle de mort.


	3. Partie 3

Le Docteur ne voyait plus rien: tout était blanc et vaporeux. Le gaz lui brûlait les yeux et la gorge, bien qu'il tentait tout pour ne pas le respirer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le tournevis, qu'il ouvre cette porte. Mais se jeter au sol, là où le gaz était le plus concentré (n'étant vraisemblablement pas une fumée habituelle), équivalait à se jeter directement dans l'estomac du loup.

Il y eut un grand bruit, une sorte de mélange entre le cri d'un chat et le son d'une énorme machine rendant l'âme, et un léger flash blanc éclata à coté de l'alien, qu'il devinait à travers ses paupières.

« Ramassez le tournevis! hurla Osgood à ses cotés.

\- Que...

\- TOURNEVIS!

Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris de voir que devant lui l'air avait repris ses droits sur le gaz, dans une petite zone de 4-5 mètres de large. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre tout de suite, et s'empara du tube métallique, pour le faire vibrer à nouveau face à la porte. La fumée blanchâtre continuait à s'avancer vers eux, et le temps pressait. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le verrou se désactive, mais dès que celui-ci lança son déclic électronique, les deux "intrus" se jetèrent sur le battant de métal et atterrirent au sol dans le couloir.

Osgood eut le réflexe de se relever immédiatement pour se jeter à nouveau sur la porte et la refermer, s'assurant que le gaz ne sortent pas du laboratoire.

Face à elle, l'alien était acculé au mur d'en face, les yeux rouges et humides, lançant une forte respiration rauque et serrant fort son tournevis.

\- Ce... C'était... Oh...

\- Elle a... elle a voulu nous tuer! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Non... non, elle... elle, non. Mais la chose qui l'influence, par contre...

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je pense... Je pense que cette chose veut le TARDIS. Elle a réussi à l'amener jusqu'ici, mais sans la clef, elle ne peut pas entrer. Il lui suffisait juste de l'obtenir.

\- En nous tuant?

\- Difficile d'empêcher quelqu'un de nous voler si l'on est mort...

\- C'est vrai...

\- Mais comment a-t-on survécu, d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Oh, c'était moi! s'exclama Osgood, toute joyeuse.

Elle pointa le céleri qu'elle portait sur la poitrine avec fierté, et le Seigneur du Temps remarqua qu'il était aplati vers le milieu, comme si on l'avait serré très fort entre ses doigts.

\- Que... Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- J'ai pressé le céleri. Et le gaz a été repoussé.

\- P... pourquoi ça a pu faire ça?

\- Parce que c'est ce que ça fait, non? Votre céleri, à vous, il repoussait les gaz.

\- Non... Non, pas vraiment. J'ai porté un céleri pendant toute une vie, sauf qu'il ne faisait que détecter certains gaz, rien de plus. Mais ça veut dire que vous n'avez même pas un vrai céleri?

\- Euh, si. Enfin, il y a une cartouche anti-gaz au milieu.

\- Maintenant il n'y en a plus, je suppose.

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Ne perdons pas de temps, voulez-vous, nous devons nous rendre jusqu'au vaisseau le plus vite possible.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin!?

\- Plus tard! »

**.**

**Mona**

**PARTIE 3**

**.**

Le flash blanc éclata dans la petite pièce, laissant apparaître Osgood et le Docteur. Les soldats en faction devant la salle de téléportation se retournèrent brusquement, et pointèrent leurs armes en direction des arrivants.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je suis le Docteur! rappela l'alien en levant ses mains en l'air. Vous devriez vous en souvenir, non?

\- Euh... Oui, mais comment avez-vous pu venir jusqu'ici?

\- On nous a laissé passé, expliqua Osgood.

\- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

\- Elle est avec moi! coupa le Seigneur du Temps. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois retrouver Miss Stewart.

Les soldats se regardèrent quelque secondes, puis haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent passer les deux arrivants.

Ceux-ci coururent pour atteindre la pièce-entrepôt où se trouvait le vaisseau. La lourde porte blindée était ouverte, et derrière, on pouvait voir la chef scientifique de UNIT, au pied de l'appareil.

\- Kate! Lethbridge! Stewart!

\- Docteur! hoqueta la jeune femme en se retournant.

\- Vous êtes surprise? ironisa l'alien.

\- Mais... Le gaz devait...

\- On avait un céleri, coupa simplement Osgood.

La fille du Brigadier fronça les sourcils, et finit par soupirer. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle fixa l'alien.

\- Et que pensiez-vous donc faire en venant ici, exactement?

\- Trouver des réponses. Et vous empêcher de faire quoique ce soit à Mona.

\- Des réponses? Je pensais que vous auriez pu comprendre tout seul.

\- J'ai compris beaucoup de chose, mais il reste des zones d'ombres. Mais l'important c'est Mona. Que lui avez-vous fait?

\- Chu là, Docteur... répondit la québécoise d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna son regard vers l'origine de la voix féminine, et vit que la canadienne descendait une échelle qui sortait du vaisseau. Elle mis les pieds à terre, et s'avança jusqu'à Kate, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Osgood, c'est ça, non? lança l'étudiante avec un ton innocent. Hello! Elle, c'est Mona.

\- Elle?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez...

\- Roh, Doc', vous pouvez pas réfléchir deux minutes? Allez, un indice! Vous voyez, ça, c'est Mona... commença l'étudiante en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle pointa alors ses tempes, et lâcha un autre petit sourire.

\- Mais ça, c'est pas Mona. C'est moé. Besoin d'autre chose?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la Grande Intelligence... Mais vous êtes peut-être une forme de copie.

\- Ben sûr que non! J'étais là avant elle. Elle m'a juste un peu... améliorée. Je suis légèrement moins "avancée" qu'elle, puisque je ne peux pas vraiment errer dans le vide, ou prendre le contrôle de n'importe qui. Mais chu sur la bonne voie. Enfin, j'espère.

\- Docteur, c'est l'ordinateur du vaisseau, c'est ça? devina Osgood.

\- Exactement. Et il semble que Mona ne soit pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas?

\- Pour tout dire, sur bien des aspects, elle est aussi quelconque qu'un sac de chips, la canadienne. Mais psychiquement parlant, elle est parfaite. Son empreinte mentale était la meilleure que j'ai pu croiser, en tout cas.

\- Vous aviez besoin d'un esprit compatible, facile à contrôler pour vous précisément.

\- Exactement! Qu'il est fort le Doc! Le hasard est tombé sur cette petite étudiante canadienne, alors qu'elle se promenait dans l'_Nelson Square_.

\- Sauf que vous n'avez pas pris son contrôle. Vous l'avez juste remplie en énergie, une énergie spéciale, extraterrestre.

\- Il a compris cela, au moins... nota Kate.

\- Vous avez crée un pont énergétique, en résonance avec l'énergie Artron du TARDIS. Il y avait de cette énergie au _Nelson Square_, et dans Mona. Vous avez crée un pont énergétique entre ces deux "lieux", même si l'un d'entre eux pouvait bouger. Si le TARDIS entre en contact avec l'une de ces deux entités d'énergie, il est immédiatement propulsé vers l'autre.

\- Tout le _Nelson Square_ est imbibé de cette énergie... expliqua l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Votre TARDIS n'avait même pas le temps de se matérialiser qu'il était propulsé vers Mona Boucher, quelque part dans l'espace-temps: pas trop près, mais pas trop loin.

\- Mais ensuite, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'elle allait toucher le TARDIS... Si?

\- Ben sûr que si. Au moment où elle a touché ce beau vaisseau derrière moi, en plus de lui transférer de l'énergie, je lui ai fait perdre la mémoire, pour pas qu'elle se souvienne vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, et j'ai mis comme un "programme psychique" dans son esprit. Un instinct à retardement.

\- Si elle venait à entendre et voir le TARDIS, l'envie irrépressible de le toucher la prendrait, c'est ça?

\- Roh, irrépressible, comme on y va! Naturelle, plutôt. Et vous seriez forcément sorti avant, en théorie. De quoi ramener le TARDIS au _Nelson Square_, sans vous.

\- Ensuite, il n'y avait qu'à le ramener, ce qui était facile avec tout UNIT sous vos ordres. Parce que vous aviez prévu de vous faire prendre, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouviez laisser le vaisseau en furtif. Mais il vous fallait des moyens pour organiser tout cela.

\- Exactement. Une fois mon "pont" mis en place, il me fallait des moyens pour m'assurer de votre coopération et de celle de la fille. Donc j'ai désactivé la furtivité du vaisseau, et utilisé toutes mes capacités psychiques pour prendre le contrôle des gens qui arrivaient. Même Miss Stewart n'était pas assez résistante. Comme c'est triste.

\- Mais si vous avez fait ça, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à Mona? demanda Osgood. Ça aurait été plus simple.

\- Parce que je ne fais pas que contrôler Mona. J'habite Mona, je vis Mona, je suis Mona. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas détruit son esprit. Mais je suis en elle. Les autres, je ne faisais que les contrôler à distance, depuis le vaisseau. Je ne pouvais pas "me déplacer" sans un esprit adéquat. La canadienne avait le meilleur.

\- Et comment vous faîtes pour les contrôler encore, dans ce cas? interrogea la scientifique.

\- Il y a un réseau télépathique entre nous tous, répondit Kate. La conscience du vaisseau est le maillon principal, à qui tout le monde est relié. Pas le vaisseau.

\- Donc un changement d'hôte n'affecte pas ce contrôle que vous avez sur tous ces gens... murmura le Docteur. Au fait, pourquoi n'avoir pas contrôlé Osgood?

\- Trop résistante psychiquement... grogna presque la québécoise.

L'admiratrice du Seigneur du Temps lâcha un incroyable sourire à ces mots, qui contamina rapidement son idole.

\- Bon, laissez-moi deviner la suite... Vous prenez le contrôle de UNIT, et vous attendez sagement que le TARDIS revienne à _Nelson Square_. Mais comment s'assurer qu'il ne "rebondirait" pas, d'ailleurs?

\- Le pont énergétique allait forcément être brisé, puisque l'énergie est absorbée. Il y en avait beaucoup au Nelson Square, ce qui a repoussé vot' cabine, mais dans ce petit corps, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Tout a été absorbé, donc une fois revenu ici, elle devait y rester.

\- Bien sûr... Vous prenez donc le TARDIS, et vous savez que je ne connais personne au Canada. Donc vous êtes sûr que je vais contacter UNIT, et que je vais rester avec la première personne que j'ai rencontré là-bas, Mona. Le voyage en avion vous laisse du temps pour cacher mon vaisseau en lieu "sûr". Ensuite, nous arrivons, et vous nous séparez. Il vous faut Mona pour avoir un réceptacle. Et il vous faut moi pour, j'en suis presque sûr, ouvrir le TARDIS. Vous avez la clef, vous avez la destination, mon TARDIS, et vous avez le moyen d'aller de l'un à l'autre, en la personne de Mona. Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'est mon vaisseau. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Mona ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les mots du Seigneur du Temps. Il avait bien compris son manège. Il lui manquait juste la raison qui l'avait poussée à faire tout cela.

\- Attendez... commença Osgood derrière eux. Si elle... Enfin il... Cette chose, est restée dans le vaisseau et a laissé le vaisseau sur cette planète pendant plus d'un an, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas décoller. Enfin, "il", le vaisseau.

\- Mais oui... murmura l'alien en se remémorant des souvenirs. Oui! Bien sûr! La dernière fois, Oswin a lancé son vaisseau à pleine vitesse, et il a du s'extraire du paradoxe de Trenzalore! Tout ça a du l'endommager d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Bravo! s'exclama la canadienne en tapant cyniquement dans ses mains. Bravo, bravo, bravo! Z'avez tout compris. J'ai juste besoin du TARDIS, pour pouvoir voyager dans le temps.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez voyager dans le temps? demanda la jeune scientifique. Vous n'êtes qu'un... un ordinateur.

\- Non, c'est une conscience, qui peut habiter des organismes ou des systèmes hybrides, électro-organiques... devina le Docteur. Mais elle l'a elle-même dit, elle n'est pas aussi puissante que la Grande Intelligence. Elle est vivante, d'une certaine façon, pas seulement psychique, puisqu'elle a besoin d'un esprit "compatible". Elle reste un peu "matérielle", elle a besoin d'énergie pour survivre. De l'énergie venant du vortex. N'est-ce pas?

\- C'est ben ça.

\- Sa survie dépend de tout cela.

\- Parfaitement. Alors vous allez me donner accès à votre TARDIS, Docteur.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Alors vous voulez me laisser mourir ici? Agoniser longuement? Ce n'est pas bien digne de vous, ce comportement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez mourir. J'ai dit que vous ne toucherez pas à mon vaisseau. Si le vôtre est endommagé, je peux peut-être y remédier, non? Le réparer.

\- Le réparer? Et pourquoi vous feriez ça?

\- Parce que vous êtes une créature consciente, qui peut mourir, et qui finalement n'a pas de réelles mauvaises intentions.

\- Elle a voulu nous tuer ! s'exclama Osgood.

\- Ce n'est pas faux... Mais contrairement à la Grande Intelligence, elle n'a rien contre moi en particulier, n'est-ce pas? Ni contre ce monde. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est survivre, je le comprends. Et je peux probablement vous aider.

Le petit sourire qui avait disparu sur le visage de la québécoise repris ses droits en entendant ces mots.

\- J'espère que vous savez c'qu'vous faîtes...

\- Pareil. Par contre, il y a une condition. Relâchez Mona.

\- Pelletez pas trop dans les nuages, Doc'. Tant que chu pas sûre que le vaisseau marche, je reste icite. De toute façon, le transfert est pas terminé. Il est qu'à... pff... 60% environ.

\- Seulement?

\- Et oui, mon p'tit. Faut utiliser des outils et appareils manipulés par plusieurs personnes pour démarrer le transfert dans quelqu'un. Au bout de 10%, le transfert continue sans les machines, mais ça demande un bon bout de temps. C'est pour ça qu'j'ai pas pu le faire directement. Et pis l'espérance de vie dans un corps n'est que de quelques heures: il me faut le TARDIS sous la main pour survivre.

\- Je vois... Mettez le transfert en pause, dans ce cas.

\- OK, OK... Bon, venez, on monte. Voyons-voir ce que vous pouvez faire. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le "poste de pilotage" du vaisseau était une salle circulaire de 5 mètres de diamètre, surmontée d'un dôme de verre. Les instruments et écrans étaient placés sur une "console" collée aux parois, qui faisait donc toute la circonférence du cockpit. Un fauteuil moyennement confortable, tourné vers l'extérieur, orbitait autour de l'axe central imaginaire de la pièce (marqué par une écoutille) et permettait d'accéder aux différents boutons, manettes et écrans.

Trois personnes occupaient la salle: Mona, qui observait le Docteur utiliser son tournevis à tout va, et une Kate armée d'un pistolet, sorte de garde du corps de la conscience du vaisseau.

« C'est surtout un problème au niveau du couplage dimensionnel... remarqua le Seigneur du Temps en enlevant une plaque métallique en-dessous des commandes, laissant apparaître de nombreux câbles et appareils. Et le système de compensation inertielle.

\- Je l'sais, merci ben. Sauf que moi, je pouvais rien réparer.

\- Certes... Mais je suis sûr que quelques coups de sonique bien placés suffiront à réparer tout ça. Le temps que vous trouviez des pièces de rechanges, et des gens pour les installer.

\- J'espère ben. Mais où vous voulez qu'je trouve ces gens?

\- Ganymède, au CIIème siècle, par exemple. Ils ont l'habitude des vaisseaux conscients.

L'alien tourna la molette à la base de la diode violette, et s'accroupit pour observer un peu mieux les entrailles de la console. Il pointa son appareil à l'intérieur et le petit son aigu de la vibration commença.

\- Est-ce que ça va prendre du temps?

\- De quelques secondes à quelques minutes... Je ne peux pas être plus précis.

\- D'acc...cc...cc..ccord.

\- De quoi?

Le Seigneur du Temps se retourna, gardant son tournevis en position, et vit que Mona se massait le front et serrait les dents.

\- Vous allez bien?

\- J'vous... Oh tab... Nan, nan tu...!

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Kate.

\- Il y a un problème mental!

En disant ces mots, le Docteur se releva et pointa la diode violette et vibrante vers un des écrans incrustés dans la console. Une jauge horizontale de chargement apparue, remplie à 70%, et clignotant en rouge.

\- Ne touchez pas ça! s'écria la québécoise.

\- Vous avez menti! Vous avez continué le transfert psychique!

\- Le mettre en pause, ça... aaaah! ça aurait désactivé mes réseaux psychiques! Tout l'monde aurr.. aurait repris l'contrôle.

\- Mais il y a un problème, là.

\- Cette garce résiste! hurla Mona.

\- Arrêtez tout, alors!

\- Non, j'vais la calmer un peu, z'allez voir!

\- NAN!

L'alien tourna à toute vitesse la molette à la base du cristal de son tournevis, et pointa l'appareil vers l'écran, tout en appuyant sur le bouton. La vibration se fit plus grave, et sur l'interface, la jauge commença à se vider.

\- Nan! J'ai dit NAN! »

Mona lança un hurlement de rage, mais très vite la jauge fut vide, et l'étudiante se calma légèrement, clignant des yeux et se tapotant le visage comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là.

« Oh ciboire! Qu'est-ce que... NAN!

À coté d'elle, Kate avait levé son pistolet, visant le Docteur et s'apprêtant à tirer. La québécoise attrapa le bras de la scientifique et le poussa vers le bas. Un coup parti, passant par l'ouverture crée par le Docteur et atteignant donc les systèmes internes de la console. Une alarme sonna, et toute les lumières passèrent au rouge, tandis que de nombreux voyants clignotaient partout autour des occupants.

\- Sortez! Sortez vite! ordonna l'alien.

Il ouvrit l'écoutille située au milieu de la pièce et se laissa tomber, sans même s'accrocher à l'échelle, jusqu'au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Mona le suivit, puis Kate, désarmée, fit de même.

\- COUREZ! COUREZ! cria le Docteur à Osgood et aux autres occupants de l'entrepôt. Et fermez cette porte! »

Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie, tandis que la porte blindée commençait à se fermer lentement. Mais même après l'avoir dépassée, les fuyards continuèrent à courir dans le corridor suivant le Docteur, tandis que derrière eux le vaisseau lançait un étrange bruit futuriste et clignotait dans l'existence, comme pour se dématérialiser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de disparaître. Il y eut un léger flash blanchâtre, et l'engin explosa. Les flammes ravagèrent l'intérieur de la pièce, et le souffle réussit à passer par la légère ouverture que formait la porte en train de se fermer, et jeta à terre tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le corridor.

Alors que tout le monde se relevait, Osgood se rapprocha du Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- J'ai du renvoyer la conscience du vaisseau dans son réceptacle d'origine... Sinon elle aurait détruit l'esprit de Mona. Et Kate a voulu me tuer pour venger cela, puisqu'elle était sous l'influence de cette "Petite Intelligence".

\- Ben heureusement qu'j'étais là, pas vrai?

\- Exactement! Merci, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda la jeune scientifique à la canadienne.

\- J'ai juste détourné son tir, rien d'ben incroyable.

\- Mais ça a endommagé les systèmes du vaisseau. Je pense qu'il était en état critique, et pas encore réparé qui plus est. Il était probablement prêt à exploser dans les minutes qui suivaient. Et une explosion de cette chose aurait rayé la Grande Bretagne des cartes et propulsé l'Irlande jusqu'à Montréal.

\- Dématérialisation d'urgence... devina Osgood. Et l'explosion a été contenue.

\- Exactement. Bon, votre entrepôt va avoir besoin d'un bon petit nettoyage. Oh, et bonne nouvelle, le vaisseau ayant été détruit, la conscience l'est aussi. Donc UNIT est libéré de l'influence de la Petite Intelligence. N'est-ce pas Kate?

La chef scientifique de UNIT, encore au sol, essayait de se relever, tout en se massant la tête. Elle était confuse, et commençait à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Oh... Docteur... C'est vous, non? Je... Oh bon sang! Je suis désolée! Vraiment, vraiment déso...

\- Je n'en doute pas, Kate! coupa l'alien en pouffant. Mais reprenez vos esprits avant... »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Quelque enfants et jeunes adolescents jouaient au football dans le petit stade bleu au milieu du _Nelson Square_. Mais au milieu de tout ces joueurs, il y avait une joueuse. Une jeune canadienne de 20 ans.

Après l'explosion du vaisseau, Kate s'était excusée de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et avait commandé un check-up complet de tous les employés de UNIT présent au Royaume-Uni. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'un "exercice" pour s'assurer de la rapidité d'exécution d'un ordre à grande échelle dans l'organisation. Mona fut la première à y passer, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus rien dans sa tête (autre qu'elle-même), on la congédia rapidement. La situation était assez bouleversée pour qu'on ait pas le cas d'une inconnue à traiter en plus. Elle avait passé la nuit (déjà bien entamée) dans un hôtel du quartier de _Westminster_, payé par UNIT, et s'était réveillée vers midi, à la fois fatiguée par son cerveau encore secoué et par le décalage horaire entre Londres et Montréal.

Un SMS sur son téléphone l'avait informée qu'on la renverrait au Canada le lendemain, soit le lundi de Pâques, en avion spécial, comme pour son arrivée. En attendant, elle avait quartier libre dans la ville, tant qu'elle ne parlait à personne de ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle ne quittait pas le centre et qu'elle rentrait bien à l'hôtel le soir. Et aucune nouvelle à propos du Docteur.

Elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, et le tourisme, bien qu'il lui aurait changé les idées, ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ni même le shopping: elle n'avait pas envie de convertir les quelques dollars canadiens qu'elle avait en livres sterling pour une seule journée d'achats. Non, elle ne voyait finalement qu'un seul endroit où se rendre, pour achever cette petite aventure. Là où tout avait commencé. _Nelson Square_.

Cela faisait donc près de trois heures qu'elle était dans le parc. D'abord elle s'était promenée, avait écouté la radio sur son portable (se remémorant des airs de grandes comédies musicales américaines avec Elaine Page sur la _BBC Radio 2_), puis elle avait discuté avec quelques riverains (selon lesquels plusieurs véhicules étaient venus dans le square pendant la nuit, des fourgons).

Puis elle avait vu les footballeurs, et leur avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Elle n'était pas une très bonne joueuse, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être plus forte et plus robuste que ses coéquipiers et adversaires. Son équipe menait déjà 1 la fin de leur premier match.

Il était presque 16h30 quand ils commencèrent le deuxième, et les garçons insistèrent pour que la jeune femme arrête de jouer, trouvant qu'elle était "beaucoup trop forte". Elle se proposa pour arbitrer, ce qui ne posa aucun problème à quiconque. Et alors que le jeu avait repris depuis quelque minutes, le regard attentif de Mona sur les enfants fut troublé par un autre sens.

Un petit frémissement dans l'oreille, un bourdonnement, qui se transformait rapidement mais harmonieusement en une respiration métallique que la québécoise connaissait déjà.

Elle se retourna, lentement, et tandis que derrière elle un des garçons criait "Faute!Faute!", face à elle, entre les barrières bleues qui délimitait le petit stade et les barrières blanches qui entourait le Square, une cabine bleue clignotait dans l'existence. Le TARDIS se stabilisa en lançant un léger bruit sourd, et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'homme au pantalon et au gilet rouge en sortit, respirant l'air frais d'un après-midi d'avril.

« Docteur!

Mona courut jusqu'à l'alien, sautant au-dessus des barrières et s'arrêtant à quelque centimètres uniquement du grand Seigneur du Temps.

\- Ah, Mona, j'étais sûr que je vous trouverais ici.

\- Ben, chavais pas où aller...

\- Vous faisiez quelque chose?

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

Elle se tourna vers le stade, et cria aux enfants:

\- Continuez sans moé, _kids_!

\- Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois?

\- Ben, c'était y a quoi... 15 heures? Chu un peu plus réveillée, et un peu moins lavée du cerveau, mais c'est tout.

\- Oh... Moi ça fait presque deux semaines. Je suis allé en 2014, et je suis revenu, et le voyage était un peu plus long à cause d'une... Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Vous allez bien, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Vous êtes allé en... 2014?

\- Oui. Ce vaisseau voyage dans l'espace et dans le temps.

\- Mais vous êtes aller faire quoi, exactement?

\- Euh... Rien de bien incroyable. J'avais des petites choses à faire. Je devais... tourner une page, si vous voulez. Et oui, même moi j'ai de petits tracas, comme les humains.

En disant cela, le Docteur savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas un petit tracas. S'il était allé en 2014, c'était pour tourner une page qu'il avait commencé des années auparavant. Il avait du achever le dernier paragraphe de ses anciens voyages. Il était allé voir Dave Oswald et son épouse, ainsi que Paul Oane. C'était son devoir de les informer que Clara n'avait pas survécu à ses voyages. Il avait du créer une excuse, bien sûr, pour ne pas révéler la réalité, tout en respectant la mémoire de son ancienne compagne de voyage et en expliquant l'absence de corps. Le deuil de la famille serait difficile. Mais cela valait peut-être mieux que de les laisser dans le doute d'une disparition soudaine...

\- Euh... Si vous l'dîtes... En fait, y disent qu'y a des gens qui sont v'nus icitte c'te nuit , en fourgon? C'était vos copains?

\- Probablement, oui. UNIT a du venir pour désengorger l'endroit de son énergie: le TARDIS n'en a pas repérée. Au fait, vous restez longtemps ici?

\- Euh... Non, j'pars demain.

\- Je vois...

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'peux voir dedans?

\- Dans le TARDIS?

\- Ben oui, où qu'vous voyez un aut' dedans?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Et bien, oui, bien entendu, rentrez-donc! Vous en avez bien le droit après tout ça.

En disant ces mots, l'alien se décala, et laissa la québécoise passer le seuil de la cabine et arriver entre les deux barrières dorées. Et il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exclamer:

\- Esti qu'c'est _bigger on the inside_, vot' machin.

\- Je vous avais dit de vous méfier des apparences... rappela le Seigneur du Temps en rentrant dans le vaisseau lui aussi.

\- Ouais ben c'est vachement capoté, c'te TARDIS. Et ça veut dire quoi TARDIS d'ailleurs?

\- Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Ou, puisque vous semblez un peu anglophone, _Time And Relative Dimension In Space_. Avancez un peu, n'ayez pas peur.

La jeune femme marcha vers la console, et observa les nombreuses commandes, ainsi que la longue colonne de verre qui remontait jusqu'au plafond.

\- Je peux voir à l'étage?

\- Bien sûr! Vous pouvez vous promener dans cette pièce comme bon vous semble. Mais n'allez pas dans les couloirs, je ne connais pas encore très bien l'endroit moi-même. Toute l'architecture a été refaîte.

\- Et vous l'avez acheté combien ce TARDIS? demanda la canadienne en montant l'escalier à droite de la console.

\- Oh, je ne l'ai pas acheté à proprement parler. Je l'ai... emprunté.

\- Emprunté, hein?

L'alien, qui entrait des coordonnées dans l'interface, leva son visage vers le balcon situé quelques mètres plus haut, et sourit à Mona.

\- D'accord... Je l'ai volé. Dans un musée en plus. Mais il m'aime bien!

\- Et pourquoi il ressemble à une boite téléphonique? C'est un peu quétaine comme tête.

\- Oh... C'était il y a des siècles et des siècles, j'ai atterri dans le Londres des années 1960. Et le TARDIS s'était camouflé en s'adaptant aux environs, donc en une cabine bleue de police. Sauf que le système caméléon, celui du camouflage, a été endommagé par je-n'ai-jamais-vraiment-su-quoi, et l'apparence extérieure a été bloquée.

\- Et vous avez jamais voulu le réparer?

\- Oh, si! Et il est réparé. Mais ce cher vaisseau était tellement attaché à cette apparence qu'il a décidé de le garder. Ce qui ne me gène pas, bien au contraire.

\- OK... Non mais attendez... Les années 60, c'était pas y a des siècles!

\- Des siècles pour moi. Je ne vous ai pas donné mon âge, si?

\- Non... répondit Mona avec un peu de prudence, presque effrayée par l'âge de l'alien.

\- J'ai plus de 2000 ans.

\- Oh ciboire! Vous capotez, là!

\- Pardon?

\- Vous vous moquez de moi.

\- Pas du tout. C'est si étonnant? J'ai l'air plus jeune, je sais. Tout comme ce vaisseau semble faire moins de deux mètres carrés et tout comme ce petit appareil là ne ressemble absolument pas à un tournevis.

\- Vot' vie est ben fuckée, en tout cas.

\- Attention à votre langage! prévint le Seigneur du Temps en la pointant avec son tournevis.

\- C'est pas insultant, en québécois, "fucké".

\- Si vous le dîtes...

\- Au fait, vous avez des barniques, maintenant?

\- Des quoi?

\- Des lunettes.

En effet, l'alien portait une paire de lunettes noire, qui corrigeait sa myopie.

\- Oh, oui. Un cadeau de Kate, pour se faire pardonner.

La jeune femme commença à marcher dans le balcon, faisant vite le tour et regardant les portes et les longs corridors qui se cachaient parfois derrière, lorsqu'elles étaient ouvertes.

\- C'est grand comment, exactement, le TARDIS?

\- Oh... C'est potentiellement infini. Disons que c'est immense.

\- Vous avez des chambres?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et des salles de bains?

\- J'ai même une piscine. Dans la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs. J'ai aussi une très grande garde-robe, des observatoires, des gymnases, des saunas, des serres et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais bon, quand je voyage seul, tout cela me sert beaucoup moins.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant ces mots. Il tendait la perche à l'étudiante, mais elle-même criait intérieurement pour qu'on la lui tende.

\- Vous prenez des passagers, donc?

\- C'est une demande?

\- Et ben... Ouais.

\- Alors vous êtes la bienvenue. Si vous répondez à une question. Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi vouloir venir?

La jeune femme soupira de dépit en entendant la question de l'alien, mais ne chercha pas à trop réfléchir. Elle voulait venir, c'était presque instinctif. Ce n'était pas dans son esprit qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi.

\- Bah, j'vous ai sauvé la vie, vous m'avez débarrassée de c't'énergie... Enfin, j'm'en suis débarrassée toute seule, mais en touchant vot' TARDIS... Et pis, ça a l'air génial c'que vous pouvez faire avec. J'veux dire, c'est super d'aller sur d'autres planètes, à d'autres époques et tout ça... Non?

\- Si, si, ça l'est. Mais vous avez des études, non? Des amis, une famille.

\- Bah, les études, pour ce que j'en crisse. Pis vous pouvez toujours me ramener pour mardi, non? Parce que demain c'est Pâques, donc y a pas cours. Les amis, j'en ai pas tant qu'ça, et la famille... Bah, mes parents j'les vois que pendant les vacances, ils habitent trop loin.

\- Et votre frère alors?

\- Bah, j'l'aime bien, mais y m'en voudra pas si j'le laisse tranquille quelque temps, non? Regardez, j'viens avec vous, et au bout d'un moment vous m'ramenez mardi pour qu'j'aille au collège. Et le soir vous m'reprenez. Ça pourrait le faire, ça, non? Au moins j'pourrais continuer les études, et pis j'laisserai Louca et RP tranquille. Ils ont bien l'droit d'avoir le condo pour eux tout seuls, faut qu'ils aient une vraie vie de couple.

Le Seigneur du Temps lâcha un sourire, et releva son visage vers le balcon.

\- Vos affaires sont à votre hôtel?

\- C'est oui? s'exclama Mona.

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui! répondit l'alien avec entrain. Donc, pour vos affaires?

\- Bah, j'ai tout dans l'sac que j'ai pris, répondit l'étudiante en descendant à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier. Attendez, je vais les chercher.

Elle courut à travers la pièce, sortit du vaisseau et attrapa un gros sac de sport qu'elle avait laissé près des cages du petit stade, dehors. Alors que les enfants lui demandait si elle revenait arbitrer, elle répondit avec un large sourire:

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autres, _kids_, moi je vous dis tourlou!

Elle alla à toute vitesse vers la cabine bleue, tirant son sac, et le jeta par dessus la barrière dorée à sa droite, une fois rentrée.

\- Chu prête!

\- Parfait...

Le Seigneur du Temps activa deux interrupteurs sur le panneau en face de la sortie, et la double-porte de bois se referma et se verrouilla. Il alla alors devant l'interface pour taper de nouvelles coordonnées, et se retourna vers sa nouvelle compagne de voyage.

\- J'oubliais, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté convenablement... Je suis le Docteur, Seigneur du Temps de la planète Gallifrey. J'ai plus de 2000 ans, et si vous restez ici votre vie va changer du tout au tout. Si vous voyagez avec moi, vous verrez des merveilles, vous viendrez en aide à bien des gens mais votre vie sera probablement mise en danger plus d'une fois. Vous êtes toujours sûre?

\- Aucun problème!

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord! s'exclama l'alien en se plaçant devant le "levier de vitesse" et en l'agrippant. Prête à partir?

\- Où ça?

\- Partout, et toujours.

\- Prête!

\- Alors allons-y! »

Le Docteur tira le levier de vitesse, et son vaisseau lâcha un puissant bruit sourd en décollant, puis la respiration métallique commença. Une nouvelle page commençait. Et elle devait être meilleure que la précédente.


End file.
